The present invention relates to a device for maneuvering a discharge tube of a tractor-drawn agricultural harvesting machine, e.g. a field ensilage harvester or chopper of the kind wherein the discharge tube comprises a lower duct portion secured to the housing of the harvester and a discharge duct portion rotatably connected to the lower duct portion and, preferably, a scoop-formed discharge flap pivotally connected at the outlet end of the discharge duct portion and wherein the device, moreover, comprises operating means for applying rotation to the discharge duct portion with respect to the lower duct portion, wherein the operating means are reachable from the driver's seat.
In particular, in connection with field ensilage harvesters or field choppers, but also in connection with other corresponding agricultural machines wherein beet tops, grass or other crops chopped by means of a rotating chopper drum or the like cutting device, via a discharge tube are to be transported to a wagon, such transport has proved to cause difficulties. Usually, the wagon is provided with high side walls and, accordingly, the discharge tube must extend up over the side walls in order to discharge the crops into the wagon. Moreover, the crops must be evenly distributed in the wagon. These requirements have made it necessary to divide the discharge tube into a lower duct portion and an upper discharge duct portion which is rotatably connected to the lower duct portion and to arrange a scoop or flap pivotally about an axis extending generally perpendicular to the axis of the discharge tube at the end of the upper discharge duct portion in order to direct the crops towards different areas of the wagon. The connection usually provided between the upper and lower duct portions causes a relatively high friction and the tube portions often jam in such a way that rotation of the upper duct portion is prevented. The diameter of the duct portions at the joint is rather great and, accordingly, a rather great force is necessary in order to be able to rotate the upper duct portion. Experiments have been done by securing ears at opposite sides of the upper duct portion and by securing a cable to each of these ears in order to rotate the upper duct portion by applying pulling forces to the ears by means of the cables. However, due to the fact that the cables, used in this way, will apply pulling forces only at one side of the joint, considerable shearing forces are caused which result in increasing friction and, accordingly, it is difficult to rotate the upper duct portion.
Different maneuvering devices have been proposed which are usable when the tractor, by means of which the harvester is transported, is not provided with a cabin for the driver. However, nowadays it is common to provide the tractor with a completely closed cabin in order to protect the driver under different climatic conditions. The maneuvering of the discharge tube should be carried out inside such completely closed cabin in an appropriate and easy way.